


in lust you can hear the axe fall

by indications



Series: PRETTYBOY GETS OWNED (30 MINUTE COMPILATION) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indications/pseuds/indications
Summary: where does it hurt?without fuss, set my finger thereto touch it, touch it, touch it





	in lust you can hear the axe fall

**Author's Note:**

> look, I only like two things: multishipping and xiu xiu's 2008 _women as lovers_. 
> 
> moreover: i don't care if percy could reasonably build a hand-held vibrator. we are real life adults writing and reading erotic fan fiction of someone else's dungeons & dragons campaign. everything is fake and there are no rules at all. i didnt edit this

Pike spends much of her own time raising the temple. Strength and devotion shine from her, yet it’s as much the glimpse of her muscled arms and shoulders which turn Vax’s head as the clear brightness of her gaze. He revels in pleating her thick white-gold hair into ornate forms around her head, and bit by bit she relaxes till she’s almost in his lap; he holds her, kisses her head, as they talk and she asks him, bit by bit, of the things he’s done and things he likes. He lets his instinctive evasiveness go. What good would it do him, now, to do anything but bare himself to her?

            When he’s done with her hair, she turns around, her smaller hands curling around his. She looks at him, luminous, unguarded, no bulk of armor between his gaze and the enticing curves of her well-built form. He allows himself his gaze too long, and her expression turns sheepish, though her playfulness comes out again when he looks away a moment.

            “It’s not as if I’m a practiced hand at any of this. I’d never imagined it for myself before it all – well, it just fell into place. You know yourself the way we get carried away together. It was just like that – it just happened,” he muses. “And once it had set into motion…” He meets her eyes again. Good: she’s grinning at him, a private look of shared mischief. She _does_ know, too well, how they rile each other up and egg on each other’s wild notions.

            “You’re such a flirt, though,” she teases. “You mean you didn’t… even think about it before?”

            “Not – not exactly. No.”

            “You mean the minute it occurred to you, you jumped straight in?”

            “You were half there,” he says. “That time with Scanlan and Keyleth, while you stood outside the door? That was the first time we actually…”

            “No!”

            “Well, Scanlan and I got close, a few times,” he admits. “But I didn’t actually think it would turn into anything.”

            “And Percy?”

            “That’s what started it all.”

            “That – that thing that he made? That you were – playing with..?” She trails off, blushing.

            “That was an accident too,” Vax confesses. “He’d been acting secretive with his little project, I snuck in to startle him for a lark, he half died of embarrassment when I caught him – I don’t think a toy like that exists anywhere,” he adds. “He dreamed it up in his perverted little mind himself-”

            “What is it, exactly?” Pike asks, the intense earnestness of her curiosity pulling a grin from Vax’s mouth.

            “I don’t know what to call it. It’s this little metal contraption, about this long – and it vibrates. Like a – there’s a tiny, tiny engine inside. When you turn the thing on it hums and buzzes like an angry stirge in a tin can.”

            Pike makes a scandalized sound, one hand flying up to cover her mouth. “Is it – does it feel good?”

            “It feels _so_ good.”

            “Oh,” she says. Her hand drifts back down to Vax’s again. “So… you found Percy making this – thing. And you just – told him you’d like..?”

            “Oh, I nicked it from him and wouldn’t give it back. It was quite childish,” he admits. “But it worked. I couldn’t even guess what it was for the longest time – I thought he might be working on a weapon or something, only he was so mortified.” Even at the memory, Vax can’t suppress a chuckle.

            “And then?” she prompts. “You just fell into bed, and Scanlan joined you?”

            “And then,” he laughs, “I teased him for two days. Scanlan was the only one that caught on – I didn’t mean for him to, but you know how he’ll just blurt out a crude suggestion and see who cracks? Percy was half-cracked already, and – now, I can’t remember it exactly, but he gave something away, and then Scanlan wouldn’t let it go. That night, we were around the table together, and Scanlan struck up some bawdy tune - Vex’ahalia, she pulled you and Keyleth away for a girl’s night, acting all offended?”

            “I remember that,” Pike says, pondering. “But that was just – that was only a few days before-”

            “Exactly.”

            Her eyes widen. “So it just – it really all happened that quickly? Barely – barely two weeks ago?”

            “Yeah.”

            “So – wait, Scanlan played a song, the three of us left, and you..?”

            “We just stayed. You could tell Percy wanted to leave, only he’d been drinking his nerves; he had his head on the table like this-” Vax mimics him, pressing his head down onto where Pike’s hands clasp his, atop his knee, and groans pathetically. “Half dead, he was, and getting angry with both of us – Grog hadn’t a clue what we were all on about, and honestly I doubt Scanlan had more than his intuition going – and then, you know the way he’ll get everyone riled up and then turn us on each other?”

            “…Scanlan did?” Pike asks, looking distant as she tries to picture the scene. “How?”

            “I don’t know. He’s a magician. The joke, you see, was that Percy’d made this sex invention, and I was going to be his guinea pig for whatever kind of nasty thing we could dream up and suggest to each other – how close could we get just insinuating, pitch it high enough to go over Grog’s head but low enough to be dirty? And each of us was pacing laps round Grog, doing his best to one-up the others, and Grog just drank and laughed and put in filthy suggestions without being subtle about it – until Scanlan – he just turned our course, somehow, or peeled off at the last second, so it was me against Percy again, except now we were going headlong at each other-”    

            “I… really don’t understand,” Pike says. “What did you say, exactly?”

            “It – well, most of it doesn’t bear repeating,” he says, feeling a blush come into his face. “We just played ‘yes I would’ – ‘no you wouldn’t’ – and Percy was so annoyed with me, I was sure he was going to leap over the table and bash me in the face with it.”

            “With what..?”

            “The toy. The thing.”

            She gives him a blank look. “You had it on you?”

            “Whole time. I kept flashing it at him in the palm of my hand and making him drop things. Was I really that sly? It went on all day.”

            “All day?” Pike gasps. “That’s – that’s so mean, Vax!” She fails to hide her smile. “You were terribly sneaky, though. I don’t think any of us..”

            “Well,” he says, his tone turning dark, “It turns out that my _sister_ noticed, and that was a spectacularly awful conversation the next day.”

            “Oh.”

            “It turns out,” Vax says, still flinching even at the memory, “he’d made that toy for _her…_ ”

            “Oh _no_.” Pike puts her hands over her mouth, mortified, “Oh, no, Vax.”

            “Yeah.”

            “But it – he still went for it? With you? I mean – Vex told me… they’d discussed it…”

            “They’d discussed it, all right. God. I had no idea, of course, I just somehow – couldn’t help myself, at the time. I kept thinking he’d back down – I was so sure he’d have to back down and then I could have one over on him, and he just – didn’t. He just got more and more pissed off, and I swear by the end we were shouting ‘will!’ ‘won’t!’ at each other across the table, and honestly by then I’d gotten a little tired of it? I figured, fine, I’ve clearly won, I’m through gloating, and I gave him some kind of ‘let’s settle it now then,’ and Scanlan stood up and invited us both to his room, and I got up and followed him. ‘Ha,’ I thought, ‘checkmate, obviously,’ right? Only then he – he just stood up, like nothing was finished, and he followed us both.”        

            “And then?”

            “Well. Then it happened, obviously, just like we’d – and to the last second I was sure Percy was going to have to give it up, and he didn’t-”

            “What did you…” She trails off a moment, but doesn’t shy away. “What did you do then?”

            Vax pauses at last to look at her properly. She’s blushing, but she’s looking him in the eye, her hands squeezing his. “You want details?”

            “I just – I’m curious. You don’t have to tell me.” She looks down then. “Things happened so suddenly. I want to know how it started.”

            “We – well, Percy followed me, I asked if he was serious, he said ‘you have something that belongs to me,’ I told him I was testing it as promised, he insisted it was _his thing to test on me_ , I told him I’d hold onto it till I’d broken it in for him…” He trails off, the heat in his face rising. Pike bites her lip a little as she looks at him, and after a moment he goes on, “We got in Scanlan’s room and, well, Scanlan was all business, we both knew he was going to go in for it if no one stopped him, and I’d already decided _I_ wasn’t going to stop him – and he – Scanlan was already on the bed half-naked, I sat down and made a great show of stripping off, and Percy just comes over and shoves me down, Scanlan hops right onto me and holds my hands down – and I–”

            Pike just looks at him, intent, her eyes bright, her lower lip still slightly drawn into her mouth. She doesn’t say anything.

            “I didn’t realize how badly I wanted it,” he falters, “till it was a hair’s breadth from happening – Scanlan held my hands down on the bed and sat straddling my chest, and I wanted it, suddenly, so much I could hardly breathe. And I thought, you know, ‘go on, Percy, it’s in the same pocket it’s been in all day’ – and he’d just take it and walk out, and the joke would be on me after all, and I’d have truly earned it – and then – he takes it from my pocket and turns it on, you see…”

            “Did you… did it bother you? About Vex?”

            “I tried to ask,” he laughs. “I thought, ‘well, surely if he’d do any of this, he must have talked it through with her already’, but I just couldn’t let it lie… He told Scanlan to slap me for suggesting he’d cheat on her, and then Scanlan slapped me around a bit while Percy had his revenge on me, and then – a couple of days later…”

            “That day. With Keyleth and I.”

            “And then a couple of days later, with everyone,” he finishes. “And that’s us, up to the present.”

            She chews her lip for a second, in a way that makes Vax want to kiss her again. He waits.

            “So, then – when you were in trouble with Percy,” she says slowly. “Two nights ago. Was it still to do with..?”

            “Sometimes I just like to be in trouble,” he says. It comes out quite a bit huskier than he’d expected, so much that he clears his throat for good measure.

            Pike grins at him. “What if you got in trouble with me?”

            “Would you like that? You – didn’t strike me as the sort,” he says, somehow sheepish. “I’d – yes, I’d like to get into all _sorts_ of trouble with you, only – you don’t have to go out of your way, you know. What would you like?”

            She falters. “Ah – you first.”

            He doesn’t laugh at her, but neither can he stop himself smiling. “There’s nothing you can think of? Nothing you’d like me to do?”

            “Tell me a fantasy you have of me,” she says, her voice surprisingly firm. She takes her hands from his, settling them up higher, encircling his wrists. “I want to know what you – when you picture us doing – what do you think of?” She ends without a squeak, which is victory enough. He bends his elbows and she lets herself be pulled closer, not releasing her grip. Her face comes close to his, and now he doesn’t resist the urge to kiss her. She lets him, for a moment, and then she pulls away, looking at him expectantly.

            “I think of our first night together,” he starts. She releases his wrists to wrap her arms around his neck, freeing him to tug her the rest of the way into his lap. She answers with a squeeze round his shoulders, nuzzling and kissing his temple as he goes on, “I’ve thought on it every day since then – and now that I know I’m allowed – now that I feel I’m allowed, I’ve thought –”

            “Go on,” she says, scratching her nails against his scalp now, trailing her fingers down to the nape of his neck. “Go on, Vax.”

            “I always liked,” he stammers, getting shyer instead, “helping you out of your armor – I’d like – you come in from a hard day’s work all worn out, and I help you undress – those teeny laces you can barely reach with your arms sore and your fingers tired – I get you down to your underthings and press a cool cloth to your dear face –”

            “A _fantasy_ ,” she laughs, kissing him sweetly all against his temple and down his cheek. Her mouth pauses against his ear. “You get me down do my underthings. Then what?”

            “I take you to bed,” he breathes. Just by instinct, Pike’s hands slip down his neck, encouraged by the way his breath hitches at the touch. “You let me press you down facefirst and – I work all the tension out of you – your back, and your arms –” he rubs encouragingly as he goes on, the air heating up between them as he squeezes her shoulders and presses his knuckles down her spine. “You get all loose and sleepy and I comb your hair out, kiss your neck –”

            “Vax,” she says, her lips against his ear.

            “You – you won’t let me leave,” he breathes, almost dizzy with it. “I try to slip away, leave you to rest, and you catch my arm – you’re so much _stronger_ than me, Pike.” She takes the cue – is it a cue? Does he cue her, or does she- She presses him down onto the bed, suddenly, so he bounces once on impact, and she crawls up to sit higher on him. He’s pliant, starting to arch his back, like he can’t bare enough of his throat for her. “You – make me – stay and please you,” he says. “You let me – do it with my mouth,” he manages, his voice now a hoarse whisper as Pike pins his hands beside his head, smiling down at him indulgent and eager.

            “Would you like that?” she asks, her own voice even and clear. Vax nods wordlessly.

            She guides his hands to her legs, and he traces them up – his thumbs slide under her dress, pushing the fabric up as he goes, and she makes sounds like weak laughter the higher he reaches. Her eyes don’t leave his, even as her face gets pinker and pinker, till she finally moves her knee up – he sits up halfway, barely skimming his mouth against her inner thigh as she goes. She smells so good and she tastes even better – and her hands, gripping his hair hard, make him groan, and she answers with breathless moans of her own.

            “You – ” she gasps, “you like that, don’t you, being –”

            He doesn’t stop. He lets her guide him.

            “You like it,” she manages. “You like this-”

            He pulls his head back just enough, adjusting his posture as he does, taking her by the hips. She leans forward. He catches a glimpse of her smile before he’s under her skirts again, and just before he goes – “There’s nothing I like better. There’s no higher pleasure than pleasing the one you love.”

            She lets him. She kisses him afterwards, too, before he’s even caught his breath, before he can so much as wipe his chin – she wrinkles her nose cutely when she finally pulls away, many kisses later.

            “You’re a mess,” she says.

            “I love it,” he says, not disagreeing.

            “You do, don’t you,” she says happily.

            “And you?”

            “I like it too.”


End file.
